Revanchas
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: En el Amor y en la Guerra todo vale,y ellos lo saben mejor que nadie.Un general,una sailor;un hombre,una mujer.Se enfrentan,discuten,una vez gana una y otras el otro.Pero siempre llega la revancha,oh dulce revancha...M


La tranquilidad reinaba en el despacho. Los únicos sonidos eran los de los pájaros cantando alegremente mientras sobrevolaban alguno de los interminables jardines.

Sin embargo, la hermosa mujer sentada tras el escritorio era ajena a todo ello. Rubia, imponente y serena, lo único que captaba su atención eran los miles de papeles esparcidos por el hermoso escritorio y que ella que estaba revisando. Sólo estaban ella, su trabajo y la tranquilidad del despacho.

De repente, la puerta se abrió violentamente y por ella entró un apuesto hombre de cabello plateado y centelleantes ojos del color del acero, que en ese momento miraban a la mujer con furia.

-¡Venus! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?!

La nombrada, sin alterarse, levantó la mirada, mostrando unos hermosos ojos azules que no parecían amedrentados ante la evidente exaltación del recién llegado.

-¿A que se refiere, General?

El hombre pareció enfurecerse más.

-¿Que a que me refiero? ¡Nos has dejado a los cuatro fuera de la organización de la seguridad para el baile de la Pequeña Dama! ¡Y te recuerdo, Venus, que ese también es MI trabajo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme de lado de esa forma, desobedeciendo además una orden del Rey?!

La rubia simplemente devolvió su atención a los documentos.

-No te he dejado de lado, simplemente he hecho que os encarguéis de otras tareas.

-¿Otras tareas? ¡La seguridad es tanto responsabilidad tuya como mía!

Suspirando, la mujer dejó los papeles a un lado y se reclinó en el asiento, mirando al peliplateado con atención.

-La seguridad no sólo implica impedir que gente indeseada entre a la fiesta, también significa procurar que nadie necesario salga de ella.

El hombre permaneció callado unos segundos, ligeramente ruborizado. Finalmente, más calmado, miró a su compañera.

-Mira, si esto es una especie de "castigo" por lo que pasó…

La rubia se levantó y alzó una mano, impidiéndole continuar.

-Los asuntos personales no tienen nada que ver aquí, Kunzite. Deberías aprender a separar nuestro trabajo de la vida personal.

Una nueva emoción inundó los ojos de acero.

-¿A eso vamos?-se acercó lentamente a la mujer, que se mantenía fija en su posición, observándolo.-¿De verdad quieres que entremos a ese juego, princesa?

Los brazos masculinos rodearon la cintura de la mujer, y Kunzite acercó sus labios peligrosamente a la boca femenina, que estaba entreabierta. Sin embargo, contradiciendo las obvias señales corporales, la mujer enarcó una ceja y lo miró con divertida curiosidad.

-¿Juego? Creí que no conocías el significado de esa palabra. Un guerrero frío y duro como tú…no me hagas reír.

Una sonrisa maliciosa transformó los rasgos del general, que pegó aún más los dos cuerpos, sonriendo triunfante al notar como la respiración femenina se aceleraba.

-¿Ah, no? Ahora te demostraré lo que es jugar, princesita…

Sin darle oportunidad a replicar, Kunzite tomó posesión de los entreabiertos labios de la mujer, besándola con pasión. La rubia no tardó mucho en rendirse y corresponder con la misma fuerza, dejándose llevar por la pasión y buscando los botones del uniforme.

Repentinamente, la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse, y por ella entró una furiosa chica peliplateada cuyos ojos, del color del cielo, brillaban coléricos sin percatarse aún del espectáculo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estoy harta, juro que un día de estos ese idiota con complejo de antorcha va a pagar todo lo que me hace! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

La pareja se había separado en cuanto la palabra "mamá" había llegado a sus oídos a pesar de la pasión. La mujer rubia, dando gracias a los dioses porque la adolescente estuviera tan furiosa como para no percatarse de lo ocurrido, avanzó hacia ella, dejando a un muy incómodo Kunzite tras el escritorio.

-Helena, cariño, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?

La adolescente miró la aparentemente tranquila figura de la adulta, pero en esos momentos su cerebro no estaba interesando en preguntarse por qué su madre, siempre tan arreglada y elegante, tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto y una de las tirantas del vestido descolocado o por qué su padre no se había movido ni medio milímetro. Simplemente necesitaba descargarse y, quizás, la satisfacción de obtener un castigo para ese idiota.

-¡¿Que qué pasa?! ¡Pasa que el idiota de Leo ha empezado a molestarme porque, según él, no soy capaz de sostener la Espada de Selene ni defenderme con ella! Yo le contesté que él no era capaz siquiera de fabricar una bola de fuego sin quemarse él mismo, ¡y el muy idiota ha calcinado la mitad de mi vestuario!

Carola suspiró, abrazando a su hija e intentando calmarla. Besándole suavemente el cabello, intentó reconfortarla.

-Vamos, cielo, no es para tanto. Al menos esta vez ha sobrevivido la Sala del Trono. No te preocupes.

-¡Pero mamá!-la peliplateada miró los ojos azules de su madre, idénticos a los suyos, con cara de sufrimiento.-¡La fiesta de cumpleaños de Rini es en dos días! ¡Y no tengo nada que ponerme por culpa de ese intento fallido de fogata! ¡Mi vestuario parece una barbacoa!

La rubia, tras un par de caricias más a su hija con el fin de calmarla, sonrió con picardía y la obligó a levantar el rostro, besándole las dos mejillas humedecidas.

-Tranquila, cariño. Tu padre te acompañará esta tarde de compras a donde quieras. Y, para que veas que te entiendo, aumentaré un 10% tu crédito por hoy, para que puedas reponer todo tu armario.

Los ojos azules de su hija se iluminaron.

-¿En serio?-la rubia asintió, sonriente.-¿Papá, es verdad?-el peliplateado simplemente asintió por inercia, y dos segundos después tenía a su hija abrazándolo fuertemente.-¡Eres el mejor, papi!-la adolescente le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre y, dejándolo en el mismo estado catatónico, se dirigió a su madre, a la que también abrazó y besó.-¡Gracias a ti también, mami! Voy a prepararme ahora mismo, estaré lista en una hora. ¡Se va a enterar de quién soy yo!

Esa fue la última frase que se oyó en la biblioteca, ya que después el sonido de sus pisadas y sus probables planes de torturas para su infortunio personal se perdieron en la inmensidad de los pasillos que formaban parte del castillo de Tokyo de Cristal.

Carola se volvió para ver a Kunzite, que iba recuperándose poco a poco de las impresiones de los últimos diez minutos. Sonriendo con sutileza, se acercó hasta él y le quitó con deliberada lentitud el carmín de los labios. Esto bastó para que el general terminara de reaccionar y la mirara con gesto de duda y algo de miedo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

La mujer sonrió con inocencia, jugando distraídamente con uno de sus mechones dorados e intentando contener la carcajada.

-Acabas de aceptar acompañar a tu hija a renovar su vestuario esta tarde, con un extra en su tarjeta de crédito.

Los ojos acerados tardaron exactamente diez segundo en mostrar la comprensión de los sucesos.

-¡No!

-Sí.

Zafiro y acero se encontraron, y finalmente el acero se rindió.

-Eres perversa, Aurea.

-En absoluto, pero estoy convencida de que esto es una gran lección, querido. Y ahora, yo que tú me apresuraría, nuestra querida hija espera que su adorado padre la lleve por todo Tokyo para renovar su vestuario al completo.

Tras esto, lo besó suavemente en los labios y ocupó de nuevo su asiento, retomando su trabajo. Algunos segundos después, oyó los apesumbrados pasos de su esposo abandonar su despacho.

Una sonrisa victoriosa surcó su rostro. Ese beso había estado a punto de hacerla desistir de su objetivo, pero la oportuna llegada de su hija le había otorgado la oportunidad de tomarse la revancha.

Lástima que no iba a estar allí para ver su expresión cuando repasara la discusión y se diera cuenta de que significaba que los vestidos estuvieran carbonizados…

La sonrisa aumentó. Revancha, o dulce revancha…

* * *

**¡Volví! Para que negarlo, con estos dos estoy en mi salsa. Juro que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este one-shot. Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, está ambientado en Tokio de Cristal, y están ya asentados como pareja, pero no se dejan pasar ni una; además, me encanta la idea de escribirlos peleando por el mando. Y no me iréis a decir que Helena, su hija, no es clavadita a ellos. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, a mi me encantó.**

**¡Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
